Presently there are many problems associated with the process of preparing for surfing or related water board sports, such as Windsurfing, Paddleboarding, and Kneeboarding. These problems include the safe storage of keys to vehicles or places of residence. It is critical to have a safe and worry free location to store keys without risk of theft, accidental loss, or inconvenience. Another problem is the storage and convenient access to wax. Wax is used to achieve a non-slip surface on the deck of the board. It never seems to be available when needed, and if it is it's usually contaminated with sand and other foreign debris, or melted making a mess of everything. The surface of the wax on the board or lack thereof, often becomes slippery due to water temperature or continued use. It then becomes necessary to roughen up the surface of the wax with a wax comb, or in most cases sand is used to achieve a non-slip capability due to the unavailability of a wax comb. Sand contaminates the wax causing irritation to the skin, and is unsightly on the surface of the board. When the wax on the deck of the board becomes aged, dirty, or contaminated with sand it is necessary to remove it with a wax scraper, then apply new wax. Another item in need of safe convenient storage during the process of surfing is paper money. Presently many surfers hide these items leaving them vulnerable to theft, loss, and inconvenience. The object of this invention is to provide a safe easily accessible location to store the aforementioned items while preparing for and during the process of surfing and related water board sports.
This invention is unique and popularity is expected to be abound. The only similar device known to be available is called a wax stash. A wax stash is a piece of tupperware that holds wax and prevents contamination. The wax is still susceptible to theft, loss, or melting when left unattended. There are wetsuit and swimsuit pockets that allow storage of keys and money, but this method causes discomfort and risk of loss.
An international preliminary search of prior art has been conducted in the United States, and nothing even remotely similar was found.